The Cradle and the Silver Spoon
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: This story is complete Romance and hilarity it follows nine months of pregnancies and complete idiocy between several different couples in Vampire Knight completely AU. the full summary is inside so please enjoy :) NO FLAMES please review. This will be very funny hopefully.
1. Prologue

**The Cradle and the Silver Spoon**

**Warning: **This story does not follow anything to do with the Anime Vampire Knight it is totally AU and the characters are very OCC as well as I have a few OC's in there it was needed; M'preg as well as Yaoi so don't like don't read Enjoy. Main pairing Zero and Kaname :)

**Summary:** Read this story and it takes you through nine months of hilarity Zero is expecting his first child to his husband Kaname; Aido is in the same boat with Kain and Shiki is having his and Takuma's second while Rima's having her and Shiki's first **(There all together the three of them)**; Ruka is on Aido and Zero's side in yelling at Kain and Kaname and Yuki is just trying to keep her new boyfriend a secret while keeping Yori safe from Mikai; her and Kaname's cousin **(Rido's other Son)**.

Cross and Yagari are staying at the Kuran mansion with all the Vampires and trying to keep that Cross is pregnant from the younger's for at least a while. Sieren is trying to flirt with Kaito and failing epically while Kaito is just trying to keep his head on his shoulders while teasing Zero about getting knocked up. Rido and his wife Shizuka **(Who didn't bite Zero or kill his and Ichiru's parents who are also in the story) **are staying at the Kuran mansion with his Brother; Haruka Kuran and his wife and sister Juri Kuran while his son **(Shiki) **Is Pregnant. Ichiru is hiding and trying not to get caught sneaking around with his Girlfriend; while Sparky (OC) is trying to get Ruka to notice him.

Haruka and Juri are watching all the youngling's with amusement and remembering the past when Juri was pregnant with Kaname then Yuki; they notice that Cross and Yagari **(Who are old friends with the Pureblood Couple) **are acting strange and decide to make it their mission to find out why they acting so strange.

Kadoka and Mikomi Kiryu who have also been friend with the Kuran elder's Haruka and Juri there whole **(They are with the whole peaceful co-existence between Humans and Vampires with Cross so is Yagari) **are also staying at the Kuran mansion while there son Zero is Pregnant with Kaname's child they find it hilarious to watch the dysfunctional pair of Vampires who are so in love and have also noticed there other Son Ichiru sneaking Kurenia and Sara Shirabuki are also in the story but just as back ground characters.

So without further ado here is my story so please Enjoy and if your like please review. Here is my story.


	2. Chapter One: The Kuran's Jnr

**Chapter One: The Kuran's Jnr.**

**Okay so here is the first chapter finally it will get funnier I promise :) so please Read and Review :) Enjoy NO FLAMES this is Yaoi so yeah.**

Zero huffed as he trudged through his and Kaname's mansion home he was looking for Seiren he knew all too well all he had to do was say her name and she would appear; but he was stubborn and wanted to find her him-self.

I had been an hour since he had started and now Zero was pissed off he was looking for Sieren for a particular reason he and Kaname were hosting this year's annual get together (who were they kidding they hosted it every year) and the whole family was coming down which mean the house would be completely full.

Yagari and Cross were coming down and bringing Kaito and Sparky Zero best friends from when he was a Hunter. Yuki was coming with her and Kaname's parents Haruka and Juri and Yori, Yuki's best friend; as well as his Brother Ichiru. Kaname's Uncle Rido was visiting with his bat shit crazy wife Shizuka and their son Mikai.

Takuma was coming bringing his two lovers Shiki and Rima with him as well as his and Shiki's two year old son Kadan; So of course Aido and Kain had to be here that meant Ruka was coming and if Ruka was coming that meant Sara and Mari were visiting also. Plus his parents just randomly chose to come as well so all in all their house had turned into a frickin hotel.

And that's when Zero lost it "SEIREN" he hollered.

Sieren appeared "Zero-Sama" she questioned monotonously.

"You are one sick bodyguard you damn well knew I was looking for you; I bet you were hiding again" he huffed aggravated.

Seiren allowed a small smirk to form on her lips "All you need do is call my name Zero-Sama and I will appear".

Zero scowled "Stupid Vampires" he mumbled.

"Zero are you abusing the staff again" Kaname asked strolling over to his mate and bodyguard.

Zero scowled "I resent that" he huffed "I do not abuse our staff if anything they like me better than you".

"Well they have excellent tastes then" Kaname purred wrapping his arms around the silver haired boy's waist.

Zero's scowl softened and he smiled at his husband "Whatever do you mean" he asked innocently.

"You're beautiful" Kaname whispered locking lips with the silver haired beauty.

Zero blushed "Your better looking than me" he mumbled.

"Oh no dear Zero" Kaneme purred as he laid both of his hands on Zero's swollen stomach "You are beautiful more so now than ever before" he said leaning down and kissing his stomach.

"Im fat" Zero deadpanned with a huff.

Kaname looked up at his mate and smiled "No Zero not fat just sexily swollen".

Zero rolled his eyes "Yeah well that happens when you're pregnant".

"Yes with our first baby" Kaname paused and smiled again "Plus you are only going to get bigger" he added.

Zero scowled "So what you're saying I am getting FAT" he growled angrily.

Kaname shook his head and chuckled; Zero after hearing Kaname laugh at him got more angry "FUCK OFF KANAME" he hissed storming away.

Kaname blinked a little taken aback the sighed 'well it was too be expected his hormones are just raging at the moment; I'll have to be more careful with what I say' he thought wandering away.

Zero smiled as waited by the doors it was everyone should be arriving soon as he couldn't wait to see….. Well some people he could live without seeing but eh.

The doors opened to reveal several different cars with lots of familiar faces appearing from out of there black tinted windows.

Yuki squealed in delight when she saw Zero and Kaname standing outside the large double doors; Kaname was dressed in an elegant pair of black slacks and a simple red button up.

Zero was wearing a pair of black skinnies and an over-sized white T-shirt no shoes of course just a grin; as soon as Zero spotted Yuki he rushed over to her and enveloped the small Pureblood into a hug.

"ZERO" she squealed in delight as he hugged her "Man dude lay off the desserts" she added as she felt his large stomach.

Kaname laughed and Zero scowled "Idiot" he hissed "I don't even eat desserts remember" he reminded her.

"He's Pregnant" Kaname announced to his sister and parents.

Yuki's jaw dropped "OH MY GOD" she squealed in utter delight and rushed over laying her head on his swollen stomach.

Haruka looked much like Yuki his jaw had almost hit the ground Juri was squealing in delight much like her daughter "Oh my a grandchild yay. Yay" she cheered.

Zero flushed pink as three sets of hands were on his stomach feeling for the baby to kick; Yuki and Juri looked about really to explode, Haruka looked like he was in deep thought.

Takuma who was in the car behind them rushed over holding his son Kadan he smiled brightly Shiki and Rima followed closely behind him.

"Oh yeah now little Kadan will have more children to play with" he said with a grin.

Kaname and Zero looked confused for a second until they saw Shiki and Rima who were both at least six months pregnant and following Takuma around.

"Wow for someone who is always so damn cheerful you work fast" Zero commented.

Kaname laughed "You'd be surprised how different he is in the bedroom".

"How would you know" Zero asked looking up at his husband who suddenly looked very interested in his nails.

Zero scowled "KANAME" he asked angrily.

Kaname continued to ignore his wife and tried not to look guilty "Juri" Zero suddenly piped up.

The Mother hen Pureblood perked up "Yes my sweet Zero-kun" she asked.

"Kaname called me fat" he said batting his eyelashes innocently.

Kaname gaped at Zero; Juri's Aura turned murderous "KANAME KURAN YOU ARE A TERRIBLE HUSBAND THIS LOVELY BOY IS GOING THROUGH ALL THIS HARDSHIP TO GIVE YOU A BEAUTIFUL CHILD AND YOU INSULT HIM" she huffed angrily stamping her foot and hugging Zero like child "SHAME ON YOU" she ended dramatically.

Kaname was still gaping at Zero in a way that said 'why, why, why would you do that to me' "Oh Kaname-Sama you didn't really do that did you" Ruka asked rushing over and glomping the Pregnant Zero.

Kaname shook his head "I did no such thing" he denied.

Aido rushed over clearly Pregnant too "yeah aren't they mean Zero; Kain said the same thing to me" he huffed.

Kain who looked rather tired and worn walked over and stood beside Kaname looking just as out as the brunette "Aido I said you were getting bigger not getting fat" he insisted for the fiftieth time.

Ruka frowned "Shame on you Kain" she scolded hugging the two Pregnant boys closely too her protectively "As well as you Kaname-Sama" she added then all three strutted off into the house.

**I hope you enjoyed please R&R :)**

Kaname and Kain looked at each-other and sighed trudging after their pregnant mates.


End file.
